A graphical application is built using many different and distinct visual elements. During development of the graphical application, the application may be analyzed to determine which elements consume a disproportionate amount of processing time. A tool that analyzes the performance of an application is commonly referred to as a performance profiler.
Traditional performance profilers provide a set of call graphs of function names to developers. The call graphs provide the total time spent in each function. Developers then perform a trial and error process to determine how best to modify the application so that it executes more efficiently. Thus, the current technique for profiling applications is not ideal.
An adequate performance profiler for graphical applications has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.